


Бесконечное лето

by youwouldntgetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwouldntgetit/pseuds/youwouldntgetit
Summary: Ничто не вечно





	Бесконечное лето

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Я бы хотела, чтобы это лето было бесконечным, — сказала Джинни.  
Они сидели вдвоем у костра под звездным небом, смеялись и пили красное вино. Гарри оно казалось кислым и вяжущим рот, но это было неважно. Важно было, что Волдеморт наконец побежден, что люди снова могут безбоязненно ходить по улицам и засыпать в своих домах, что Джинни держит его за руку и так смешно картавит из-за выпитого вина.  
Они разговаривали и целовались всю ночь, а потом встречали рассвет, и Гарри тогда впервые признался ей в любви.

— Я бы хотела, чтобы этот момент длился вечно, — сказала Джинни, когда они танцевали на своей свадьбе последний танец. Ее волосы горели, как огонь, глаза сверкали, будто она готова вот-вот заплакать, и Гарри тогда крепко обнял ее и ответил:  
— Я тоже.  
Потом они полночи вытаскивали шпильки из ее прически и смеялись.

— Я бы хотела, чтобы ты ушел, — сказала Джинни, закрыв лицо руками.  
Наверху спали дети, на столе стыл ужин, а Гарри только что объявил ей, что им нужно разойтись. В рыжих волосах показалась седина, из походки исчезла легкость, а в манерах появилось так много от Молли.  
Гарри ушел и долго бродил по городу под звездным небом, вспоминая то далекое лето и страстно желая, чтобы оно было бесконечным.


End file.
